This invention relates to power machines.
One of the potentially most interesting and educational toys for older children are power wood working machines. However, such machines are potentially extremely dangerous, not only for children, but for adults. Of course, numerous guards and safety attachments have been devised, but they still permit injury. If a power machine could be designed that permitted rapid machining of common materials and which prevented even intentional contact with the cutting tools, then the great benefit of power tools would become available to children and even to many adults who are reluctant to handle power tools.